


The Journey Doesn't End

by Teleri_Took



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cussing, Gen, My First Fanfic, Suicide(kind of), fangirling, like a shit ton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleri_Took/pseuds/Teleri_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is just another path, one that we must all take.</p><p>That statement couldn't be any truer for Chloe. Somehow she jumped off of a bridge and landed in The Shire.</p><p>Not to mention she is in Bilbo Baggins body...</p><p>And really all she is trying to do is not let them know that: yes, she's actually a girl, yes, she does know what a dragon looks like, yes, she does know how to kill it, and no, if she finds the arkenstone she is definitely not giving it to Thorin.</p><p> </p><p>My first work written for a friend. Please comment! I know it sucks, but I'm trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Doesn't End

In.

Wind whips through my short locks as I try to steady myself on the edge of the bridge. I look up for a brief moment, glancing at the stars I used to watch and name. Now, there are few in the sky, so remote and far away.

 _This universe is such a large place,_ I think. _How can there be a purpose to my life if there are billions of others out there?_

Out.

I tilt myself as far forward as I can without letting go of the cold railing behind me. Looking down at the dark water below, I try to muster up some courage for the fall.

In.

I turn back around and face the the bridge, peeling my fingers off one by one. My heart is pumping and I can feel the adrenalin rushing through my veins. Slowly, I let go.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Coughing, my eyes snap open to look at the world around me, and the first thing I see is a man in a grey hat with a long beard and a staff, not to mention the rolling hills and green that should be impossible for winter in Michigan.

"Good morning," I manage to say after a great deal of silence, and I wince and wonder why my voice sounds so low.

"What do you mean?" he asks. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not, or that you feel good this morning, or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Finally, it all clicks. Gears start spinning and oh my _God_. Or would it be Yavanna or Illuvitar? Who cares! I'm in Middle Earth. Heaven is Middle Earth.

Remembering the situation I am in, I suppress my excitement for later and turn to the situation at hand.

"Who are you?" I ask as calmly as possible, though I already know.

"Well, you know my name though do not remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means... me!"

"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who had such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summers Eve! What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure, Bilbo Baggins, and I must say it has been quite hard to find anyone."

_Ooooh my god._

"Yes well, I don't imagine most people west of Bree would be interested on going on an adventure, unless you plan on heading to the Blue Mountains further west that is."

_OH MY GOD DON'T GIVE AWAY TOO MUCH!_

"Well, hopefully you are not most people," he smirks, looking down on the bench where I still sit.

"Hmm... I suppose that is true. What is this adventure you are talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of Erebor?"

My heart swells, and it takes every bone in my body to respond with a simple "no, I'm afraid I haven't."

"All right, I shall inform the others. Is dinner a fine time to meet here?"

"I don't see why not. Wait, Gandalf!"

But my yelling was no use, as he had already turned away and seemed not to hear me. I huff, because damn you Gandalf, I really only know how to cook a few dishes. Strolling back into Bilbo's smial-I guess it's actually my smial now-I am in awe of all that is in I there. It was beautiful in the movies and a dream home in the book. Now it is paradise with hardwood floors, comfy furniture, beautiful antique decorations, and I'm pretty sure if heaven was just day to day life in this household, I would be thoroughly content.

Except I have to keep those _stubborn, stupid, irritating_ lines of Durin _alive._

_How the fuck am I supposed to do that?_

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUG please don't kill me.


End file.
